


Back at Luckee #8

by Sailing the Malky Way (Fan_by_Proxy)



Series: Kinks of the Night [2020 prompt list] [4]
Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Hand & Finger Kink, Kissing, Lingerie, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Kissing, Temporarily Interrupted Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_by_Proxy/pseuds/Sailing%20the%20Malky%20Way
Summary: Gary Golden and his leggy Tremere are back at the Luckee Star for naughty good times and shirking responsibilities
Relationships: Gary Golden/Original Female Character(s), Gary Golden/Original Female Tremere Character(s), Gary Golden/Original Tremere Character(s), Original Tremere Character(s) & Original Malkavian Character(s)
Series: Kinks of the Night [2020 prompt list] [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097768
Kudos: 5





	Back at Luckee #8

“This is stupid.” Celeste said mutinously as she glared at her reflection. “And _pointless_.” she added as the Malkavian adjusted the straps on the bra for her.

Circe shook her head, moving to stand beside the Tremere. “ _Not_ without purpose, sweet Elphaba! What small glee we take for ourselves, when beneath the armor rests silk and lace; and what’s more, a treasured delight for determined marquises and Golden stars.” she grinned, hand on the small of Celeste’s back to coax her closer to the mirror.

“ _Hey_ ,” the Tremere snapped as a faint pink blush filled her chest, “don’t start with that crap.” She eyed her reflection critically. “This is stupid.” Celeste repeated, hooking her thumbs under the straps to pull them down so she could twist the bra around to undo it. “I’m not--this isn’t--it’s _pointless_.”

“No, no, no. _Stop_ , dearest Hermione!” Circe protested, grabbing for Celeste’s hands. “The _point_ , oh stubborn friend, is seduction! Yourself, first and foremost; then others.” She insisted.

Celeste shook her head. “I’m not--I’m not _you_ , ok? I don’t--I mean look at this. This is pathetic.” she got a hand free of Circe’s grip and snapped the edge of one cup. “Besides-- _not_ that it’s your business, but it’s not like there’s been a complaint about my underwear.”

Circe sucked her teeth and sighed. “Lemons,” she gave one of Celeste’s lace-covered breasts a light squeeze, “or oranges,” she squeezed her own chest, “or melons or bananas: all good. Only a dim damned fool complains about what fruit their lover offers.” she said firmly. “Of greater import though is this: our lives are _stupid_ long now, eternities winding on like miles of asphalt and gravel and tar; why insist on continued unkindness?” Circe demanded, slipping behind Celeste. “Look! Look with a kind eye, look not at Sabrina but at Samantha--the other you, the eternal companion. Would you speak so cruelly to a friend? Would you touch your friend with such disdain?”

The Tremere rolled her eyes, the flush darkening and starting to run up her neck. It sounded like such a bullshit new-age “self-love” exercise; but she knew the Malkavian well enough to know she would _never_ get out of this dressing room if she didn’t play along. “Fine. _Fine_. I’m looking, ok?”

“And?” Circe prompted.

Celeste shrugged, pursing her lips and adjusting her glasses. “I like the color.” she said at last. The underwear was deep purple, mostly lacy netting. The cups of the bra had some applique flowers in black, and fit surprisingly well; the panties were a considerably more revealing cut than the boyshorts she had on under them. For a second Celeste wondered how they looked without the solid cotton behind them; but she wasn’t about to find out without paying for them. “And I guess…it _is_ kind of nice they fit.” She murmured, turning away from Circe to check out her butt. Of course, sitting above the double waistbands was that _damn_ tattoo; a crisp, pseudo-tribal lotus that was an eighteen-year-old’s genius idea and a late twenty-something’s now-eternal embarrassment.

“Ah-ah.” Circe reached around and gave her ass a sharp slap. “No judge, no juries, no executions but kindness.”

Celeste jumped, the flush now out to her chin. “ _Hey_ , do not!” she fumbled, suddenly reminded that the Malkavian had an uncanny knack for voicing everyone else’s thoughts, and she did _not_ want to see that smug gleam as Circe detailed the business of a certain Primogen’s hands.

“Very nice, but an athlete wrapped in lace generally is.” Circe said levelly. “Get it. Try it. Or I’ll do it for you, but one way or the other, _do it_. Show kindness to your mirror self.” she insisted.

Celeste turned back around, tilting her head at her reflection. Then she pulled her glasses off, which softened the reflection considerably. The contrast between the underwear and her skin was sharp. “ _I_ will pay for it.” she said at last. “Don’t need you terrorizing mall security.” she gave the Malkavian a stern glare.

“ _Oh_ , one time!” Circe protested. She couldn’t stifle her grin as the Tremere slipped her glasses back on and the stern look deepened. “Ok, more than the one time but less than a hundred.” she compromised.

Celeste rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Get out so I can dress--and take the soft pink with you, I don’t know why you brought it.”

Circe shrugged. “To test bands and palettes, since my sweet Winifred offered no suggestion beyond ‘nope’.” She pointed out, gathering the pile of rejects and slipping out of the changing room.

The Malkavian was frighteningly good at getting the last word, even when they didn’t make the most sense…not that Celeste would admit that just yet. She couldn’t help but smile to herself as she redressed. This whole side trip had been kind of dumb (she’d really only gone to the mall for a damn suit!), but it had also been fun. And maybe, _just maybe_ , she’d put it on for reasons _other_ than formal wear.

***

Celeste opened the door to #8 and found Gary already there, sitting on the end of the bed and looking as dapper as ever. “Oh, you’re here already.”

“I have been, for a while.” Gary replied, eyeing her hard. The boxy suit was a surprise, compared to her usual, casual layers. He watched her slip out of her shoes by the door. “You dressed up for me?” He said lightly. It would be a shock if she _had_ \--nice, but shocking.

The Tremere snorted. “No, God.” she shook her head.

Gary frowned. “Ouch, right in my ego, princess.”

It was half a beat before Celeste realized how wrong her answer had come out. “Wait, no, _no_ \--I had a meeting before this.” She explained, fumbling. “I mean a long one, I didn’t mean--”

“Ooh, a _meeting_? For the archive or your witchy MLM?” Gary asked as he stood up.

“For the--look, I _really_ can’t say.” Celeste replied. “So please, don’t ask?” she added softly.

“Alright, princess. I won’t go after _those_ secrets.” Gary said, low and seductive as he closed the distance between them and put an arm on the door to keep Celeste from moving away. He unbuttoned the jacket and pushed it open, then started with the buttons on the white shirt underneath. “You look nice anyway, I like the lips.” Gary added, leaning in to kiss her as he made fast work of the buttons.

Celeste pressed her hands against the door, kissing back and shivering as his strong hand went to rest on her waist.

“Oh, it moves--” Gary started to tease her about the way her lip color had smeared, but was immediately distracted by what was underneath the shirt. He should’ve realized it when he got the suit jacket open--there had actually been a couple of little curves instead of an almost flat expanse. “ _Oh,_ princess…you shouldn’t have.” He growled, free hand going to the comfortable place at the back of her head to tip her face the right way for more insistent kissing.

Celeste moaned against his mouth, hitching the skirt up to make it easier for Gary’s thigh to slide between hers. The brief fear she’d had that he would make fun of the lace was gone, replaced with that impossible-to-deny lust he somehow managed to stoke.

She’d gotten _considerably_ better at kissing since the first fumbles at the crappy basement archive, and it didn’t take any coaxing to get her to start grinding against his thigh. Gary growled in satisfaction, breaking the kiss to try and catch the lusty look on her face.

Celeste swallowed, panting for breath out of excitement. She didn’t protest when the Nosferatu took her glasses off; he’d been good to be careful with them before. “You really like?” she asked, voice husky.

“Only way I’d like it better would be if you actually _had_ done it for me, but I’m glad you let me see it.” Gary replied, bumping his thigh against her to make her come up on her toes and whimper. “I was just going to ask you for _one_ favor tonight, but now you’ve got me hungry for two.”

She licked her lips. “I didn’t see a hook in the ceiling.”

Gary chuckled, forcing her up on her toes again before answering. “Oh I don’t _always_ need a rig, princess. Sometimes I just need a bed and a pretty girl in pretty things.” he let go of the back of her head to wipe at the lipstick smearing her chin. When she opened her mouth and caught his thumb between her lips, it took every ounce of restraint not to start ripping her clothes right off. “ _Oh_ , princess--if you want that, we’d better get away from the door.” He didn’t pull away until she nodded.

Celeste’s suit and Gary’s pants hit the floor in a jumble as the pair cast off their clothes and staggered to the bed together. A few moments later, after some coaxing, Gary was on his back enjoying Celeste’s mouth on his cock and her wet panties in his face. He grinned, rubbing the growing wet spot before nudging the fabric barely out of the way and sinking two fingers in deep. She moaned with her lips on his tip and he couldn’t help but buck his hips. “ _Oh_ , princess, you’re killing me.” he said warmly, happy to praise such a good--if accidental--move. Gary licked his lips and went to work, alternating between scissoring his fingers to stretch her and pumping them in and out fast. He’d just worked the first drip out of her and onto his chest when he heard her say one of their words raggedly.

“Stop-- _yield_ ,” Celeste gasped, throwing a hand back to get his attention. There was salt and copper on her lips and tongue and the tip of Gary’s cock was smeared with the last of the lipstick that hadn’t been kissed off. She’d already been struggling with trying to perform an adequate blowjob on his girth and texture, but when his fingers went to work on her vulnerable nerves, she couldn’t keep up even a vain attempt.

He stopped moving immediately and started drawing his fingers back. “Too sharp?”

“No, no-- _oh!_ ” Celeste yelped as his fingers slid back in deep. “I can’t--I can’t focus if you’re doing _that_ while I’m trying to do this.” She explained.

The muscles on her thighs were twitching; Gary licked his lips. “Do you hear me complaining, princess?”

“How am I supposed to make you come otherwise?” she managed to get out.

“Princess, there’s only _one_ place I’m planning to come tonight.” Gary said firmly, finding the firmest little spot near his fingers and rubbing it roughly. She nearly kicked him in the face, and her chin did dig into his thigh sharply as she spasmed. “You know what I like.” he growled.

Celeste panted, gripping the bedding to keep from digging her nails into someplace tender. “What do you want?”

He licked his lips, glad she was playing cooperative tonight. “I want your pretty, sultry ass on top and I want you to ride me to the moon, princess.”

She hesitated. “Gary--wait.” Celeste moved forward reluctantly, regretting it as his fingers slipped out. “Can’t converse this way,” she explained, getting turned around and straddling his thighs, “I’m not that great at that.”

“Bullshit.” Gary said sharply.

“I’m _serious_ ,” Celeste replied, pouting without meaning to, “I’ve had to do more than one embarrassing ER trip because things slipped and I came down wrong and--” she stopped, because Gary held up one embarrassingly shiny finger.

“Whatever slacker you’ve had before, I’m not them.” he said firmly. “You let _me_ worry about anything like that, you just take your seat and _enjoy_. I mean it.” The last words were nearly completely lost under a growl.

She shivered, feeling more exposed in a mostly in-place lingerie set than she did when he had her naked and twisted up. Celeste rose up on her knees and moved carefully into place, feeling the heat and pressure on her chest as she moved the sodden fabric of her panties aside and brushed against the tip of his cock.

Gary stared her down, tense from head to toe to keep from trying to thrust up into the wet little tease. He was mostly sure she wasn’t _deliberately_ toying with him; it’d be a helluva night when she _did_ work up to that though!

Celeste settled down slowly, a loud quivery moan escaping her lips as she wiggled and squirmed to meet his thighs. She reached out for his hands, making a happy keening noise when the Nosferatu immediately twined his lanky fingers with hers.

He’d _guessed_ that putting her on top would be some kind of fabulous, but Gary hadn’t counted on just _how_ fabulous it would be, especially with the lacy little things going all wet and skewed across her skin. Her grip on his hands was tight, and her hips swung and rolled in hard, fast little circles. The front of his boxers were soaking and he could feel more wetness creeping along the seams to meet the bed. “That’s it princess, that’s it, _oh fuck_ princess don’t you dare stop.” he growled, working his hands free of hers to grab her waist.

When Gary let go of her hands, Celeste grabbed his forearms and shifted her legs to plant her feet on the bed; all without thinking of how bad it could go. All she knew was he was _almost_ hitting her deepest spot, and a little bit more force would _really_ make her come--and she wanted that. She wanted the Nos currently egging her on to get her off _hard_ and _then_ get off himself.

Gary laughed wildly when she started to really bounce, leaving scratches at her waist as his fingers dug in to hold on; he thrust up just out of sync with her, to keep most of himself buried deep and keep just what she’d been afraid of happening from happening. The fucking was stupendous and wet, but the best part-- _the absolute best part_ \--was the witch singing fit to tell all of Hollywood what was going on. He was almost ready to start thinking about baseball and musical scores to hold back, the fucking felt that good!

Then someone started banging on the motel door. The lovers were absolutely prepared to ignore it until the cries of ‘Management!’ and ‘are you ok in there?’ joined the percussion.

Celeste came down hard, panting, skin gleaming faint and pink. “Fuck _off_!” she tried to yell, but her voice was hoarse, squeaking at the end of the command.

“You’ll have to answer.” Gary said through his teeth, feeling a rush of rage. He sat up as Celeste shakily scrambled to get off of him, unbuttoning his shirt and passing it to her. “Here, princess.”

Celeste took it, not registering what it was. “What about you--” she started to say, but Gary winked and disappeared from view. “Right…right.” Celeste shook her head, trying to get something approximately clear as she shoved her arms into the shirt as she got off the bed, holding it closed for the barest smidgen of modesty. She barely opened the door, head swimming in a cloud of Gary’s cologne. “ _What_?” she demanded.

The nervous, pudgy Kine who ran the front desk was beet red. “Look uh--I just uh--there’s been some complaints at the desk--about the noise--and uh--are you ok?” he stammered.

For a split second, Celeste debated punching him in the throat. Fortunately, she wasn’t a Brujah or a Gangrel, and didn’t give into that urge…that often. “Well I’m _so_ very sorry to the asshole shooting up on the left and the jackass on the other side who’s having an affair with his secretary, but I’m having a _great_ time and I do _not_ appreciate it being interrupted.” she snarled.

“Look I just--fine, you’re not being murdered, I’ll just go.” The poor desk clerk backed away fast, bumping against the railing.

The door pulled out of Celeste’s hand, and she saw Gary’s hand on the door.

“That was _rude_ , princess.” he teased, thumbing the deadbolt. “Giving that kid such a confusing boner--” he trailed off, frowning at the look on her face.

Celeste wasn’t listening to a damn thing; she was absolutely absorbed in the way Gary’s undershirt strained around his torso, and the way the muscles in his arm moved under the skin as he fiddled with something past her. He hadn’t been so undressed with her before and _clearly_ that was a crime!

Gary raised an eyebrow, waiting for a stammer or misspeak, and was surprised when she planted her hands on his chest and started groping. “ _Oh_ , princess, like what you see?” He started to laugh, but it caught in his throat when she slid her hands under the undershirt to touch his skin directly. “Gimme your leg.” he ordered.

Celeste obediently rose up on her toe and hooked her other leg over Gary’s forearm. She whimpered as he managed to push up into her. “ _Fuck_!” she keened.

He kissed her roughly, giving a few awkward thrusts up before hissing in frustration and hooking her other leg over his other arm; between his grip and the door, there was nowhere she could go but on his cock.

Celeste howled as Gary bounced her against the door, wrapping her arms around his neck. She loosed a long, stuttering groan as she came.

Gary grunted, feeling a tooth crack as he grit his teeth to keep from biting at her as he came, thighs cramping. He pressed against her, pinning her to the door to try and change his grip, delighting as her long legs immediately wrapped tight around his waist. “Like what you see, did you, princess?” he rasped.

She answered him with kisses; fast and sloppy and eager, throbbing around his cock and dripping more than ever. He wasn’t soft enough to slip free just yet, and the continued fullness was _so_ nice.

Gary braced her ass with his hands so he could cross from the door to the bed and sit down with her on his lap, grinning between kisses as she whimpered and panted at the shifting that was happening between them. “Keep this up, princess, we’ll wind up spending the day here.” he said throatily as her eager lips planted kisses on his cheek and neck.

“Can’t, only paid the night.” Celeste whispered in his ear before kissing the side of his face. She pressed against him, resting her chin on his shoulder.

He chuckled, rubbing her back in slow, easy circles. The witch was nearly as tall as him, and built solid with few curves; a bratty Maple Bun* of a woman that was turning into a real bad habit for him. “And when are you supposed to slink back down to the basement?”

Celeste snorted, leaning back a little to make eye contact. “ _Oh_ , I’m supposed to be there right now.” she said.

The barking laugh that followed her statement hurt his throat, and it was worth it. “ _Well_ , Marian, what do you say to another chorus?”

Celeste narrowed her eyes. “If you make a trombone joke, _I will bite you someplace you won’t like it_.” she threatened.

Gary’s grin was slow and much darker than his earlier laugh. “You’d have to find that spot first.” he replied, dragging his thumb over her lips. They parted, and he pressed his thumb in, growling when her teeth came down lightly on his knuckle. “Next time that little scrub knocks on the door, we’re not answering.” The _look_ she threw him at that nearly had Gary back to painfully hard. He growled again, grabbing the back of her head and pulling her hair to force her head back. He dragged his teeth over the skin of her neck.

Celeste moaned. Eventually she _would_ have to leave Luckee #8, but for the time being she was _more_ than happy to play hooky and have her new (frankly _expensive_ ) undies ruined.

**Author's Note:**

> *A Maple Bar is (apparently) a popular candy from around the 1940s! It's chocolate and peanuts around a soft maple center, and you can still get them online...although I'm not sure why you'd want to.


End file.
